


Its Not Cosplay During Halloween

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Human, Businessperson Dean Smith, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sandover, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: Dean was snapped out of staring as Castiel pecked his cheek and whispered, "You do remember how much yoga I do, right?"





	Its Not Cosplay During Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Really, just some completely unnecessary fluff that I just wanted to do.

Dean knew; he knew as soon as he stepped into the office, he was going to regret showing up on time for once instead of his perpetually tardiness that everyone would come to expect. Cas had claimed that they couldn't fuck into the wee hours of the morning per usual because he had a difficult scene to shoot in the morning so the two of them got to bed at a reasonable hour (that's not to say that Dean didn't crawl under the covers and had Cas gasping for air, arching his back, and grabbing the sheets before they went to sleep), so Dean had not woken up too late this morning, had not missed the bus, and arrived on time to his perpetual doom.

"Just the man I wanted to see."

Instinctively keeping his flinch down to a few cramped abs and a pulled muscle in his neck, Dean side-eyed Naomi as the coffee he was drinking suddenly became infinitely bitterer despite the hedonistic amount of sugar he had dumped in. Slowly lowering the cup, Dean glanced in the opposite direction, on the slight off chance some other patsy was behind him and was Naomi's actual target. Realizing he'd been caught, Dean plastered on a fake smile and pumped up the good old Sandover cheer. "Good morning, Naomi! What can I do for you?"

A smirk lifted Naomi's lips slightly. She knew that she had a certain effect on people, none more so than Dean despite her efforts to not ACTUALLY come across as the terrifying boss stereotype. "Actually, I need your input on a project I'm working on."

Dean, surprised, blinked in shock. "You want my input? Wouldn't you want someone...I don't know, more competent?"

A nagging little voice at the back of her mind reminds Naomi how Dean never really saw how good at what he did despite the accolades he'd garnered over the years. Ah right, Dean's husband had mentioned this the last time he had stopped by the office on one of the rare instances he wasn't filming or running around working on his charity. She hugged her arms across her chest quietly regarding Dean, who looked nervous all of a sudden. "I would think that the head of Sales and the head of Marketing would be perfect input for the Halloween Office party. I don't want a repeat of last year's horrorfest that Dick had organized. I mean really, who thought the Division head for Accounting would plan a good party?"

Dean shuddered at the thought of the monstrous leviathans that had decorated the venue last year. "Um, I think it was Zachariah's suggestion, ma'am."

Raising on perfectly plucked eyebrow, Naomi huffed, "well I've got the say-so this year so I want you to do it."

Nerveless fingers almost dropped his cup of coffee, before he recovered quick enough. "But-but, why me?!"

"Dean, you're in charge of Sales and in charge of Marketing; who better?! You've implemented such amazing training programs for the Sales that we've got other companies trying to poach them from us and it all comes down to you treating them like people and they treat customers as such, not a pay check to be earned. Also, you've got a great mind for design and imagination; just look at all the graphics and images you helped create and campaigned with!"

Dean does flail a little at this point. "But those aren't all on me! They're from my teams!"

Naomi smiles like the cat with the canary. "Exactly, you'll be able to get soooo much more done and plan a better party for this years Halloween Party. You won't be such a tight-fisted tyrant and it will be a gloriously spooky event."

Looking and feeling a little floored, Dean wheedles, "But, I've got the-the-the thing, um, with, uh, Bela! Yes! I'm still working on the new Purgatory project with her."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Naomi wilts slightly. Dean feels relief for a moment before Naomi smiles again. "So that's why Bela was able to finish last night! She turned in the final reports on the Purgatory project to me personally early this morning. So you ARE free to plan the party! Excellent, I'll leave you to it."

Naomi smiled as she turned on her heels before slightly snorting at the vaguely quiet, " _What just happened_?" that floated from behind her.

* * *

Sighing, Castiel hopped out of his trusty old truck (" _Dean, no one will really expect me to be driving a car like this, its perfect to hide from the paparazzi." "I'd hide it away! Did you get a tetanus booster lately?!_ "), and made his way to the mud room. Precariously yanking one shoe off while balancing on the other, Castiel could smell the spices of one of his favorite dinners wafting in from the kitchen nearby as well as the light chatter of his family. His mouth watered slightly before his mind snapped into clarity and his suspicion flared up. After getting his other shoe off and stashing away his coat, Castiel stalked into the kitchen silently on socked feet. 

His husband's broad back was facing him while man handling a few pots on the stove. Off to the side in the adjacent living room, he could see the top of two brown heads fixated on the TV as they played a game. The delicious aroma tantalized his nose and after a long, physically demanding day on set, it would be the best way to wind down; of course, there was the fact that Dean specifically hates cooking this meal as it's an arduous recipe with multiple steps involved and normally only made it for Castiel on special occasions. One of those special occasions was usually in the way of an apology and as there were no hallmarks or special events for that day, Castiel was suspicious of just WHAT Dean is trying to apologize for.

"Hello, Dean."

"SON OF A BITCH," Dean yelled as he jumped like a scared cat. Jack's and Ben's heads both popped up and turned to look behind them to see what had cause their dad to yell. Castiel waved with a smile and the boys returned to their game while Dean spun around and waved a wooden sauce covered spoon at Castiel's face. "Damn it Cas, stop doing that!"

Completely unperturbed by his husband's irate fury, Castiel leaned forward and wrapped his lips on the tip of spoon and sucked on the sauce. Slowly. While maintaining direct eye contact with Dean. "Mmm, delicious."

Dean shivered. "Damn it Cas, stop doing that," Dean's voice completely different from before as he turned back to the stove.

Castiel chuckled lightly. "Something wrong?"

Not bothering to turn around, Dean went back to stirring and tending to dinner. "Nope! Nothing! What makes you say that, Cas?"

Wrapping his left arm across his chest while propping his right to his side, Castiel tapped his lips lightly with one finger. "You're making apology dinner."

"TOLD YOU HE'D SAY THAT DAD," Ben crowed from the couch.

Dean rolled his eyes; how was Ben such an obnoxious kid sometimes? "Shut up!"

"I believe that his exact wording as, 'Pops, will be highly suspicious' to which I concurred," Jack decided to add. "It is true that this is the course you prepare when seeking forgiveness from Father."

Ben groaned. "You talk so weird!"

"I do," Jack questioned.

Dean slumped his shoulders as Castiel chuckled while wrapping his arms around his husband's stomach. "I can't think of anything you've done that warrants this, so I'll just say I forgive you. Does that help?"

Dean peaked over his shoulder. "It's, uh, something I'm asking for about before it happens?"

That gave Castiel pause as he straightened up. "Dean?"

"Boys," Dean calls over to Jack and Ben. The game paused as they pop both their heads up. "Why don't you guys get Emma and Claire for dinner?"

Hearing the silent request, the boys went off to get the girls. Dean turned around, still wrapped in Castiel's arms. "So, I know we planned to go to Cincinnati to meet up with Sam and Eileen next weekend-"

Castiel glowered.

"-I'm not cancelling! I just-I got roped into a big project..." Dean whimpered.

"You've been working on the Purgatory project for months and now, you've already got another one?"

Dean shook his head. "No, nothing like that." Resting his head on his husband's shoulder, Dean sighed, feeling familiar fingers gently massage his neck. "Naomi cornered me and has me organizing the Halloween party for Sandover.

Castiel's ministrating fingers paused. "Isn't that normally held the Saturday before Halloween?"

"Yup."

"That's two weeks from now."

"Yup."

"She's expecting you to organize a company wide party with two weeks notice?"

"I'm going to have to pull some people from both my teams to get this done."

This time, Castiel put his head onto Dean's shoulder; the two of them seeking mutual comfort. "You're gonna have to pull a few late nights right?"

"Yeah, but at least its not a big, ulcer-inducing job. It's just a mad scramble."

Castiel snorted. "Small favors."

Dean chuckled as they both lifted their heads up. "I do have an idea for a costume though. Should win us a prize."

Castiel cocked his head to the side as their kids came into the kitchen. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 

"And the winner of the Best Group Costume goes to.... the BAT FAMILY!"

Monsters, witches, heroes, villians, and the random Sponebob Squarepants cheered as Red Hood, Nightwing, Red Robin, Black Bat, Spoiler, and Robin all walked across the stage to an Elphaba Naomi. Red Hood Dean pulled his helmet off and shook out his hair a little. "Yes! IN YOUR FACE AARON!"

Castiel caught sight of a slightly pouty Doctor Who #11 with a Rory, Amy, and River all consoling him, before turning back to his husband who was excitedly chatting about each costume. Jack was happy with his Red Robin as he had been considering ornithology recently as a study, Emma enjoyed being he infamously silent but deadly ( _"I am not a fart Ben!"_ ) Black Belt, Claire's blond hair made her a perfect Spoiler (as did the sass), and Ben was grinning mischievously as the 4th Robin as the youngest. Castiel chuckled lightly at the memory of Dean being flummoxed on his denial on being Batman and opting for Nightwing instead. Dean was always drawn to Red Hood as Jason's life was relate-able to his own. That, and Dean just liked the fact Jason Todd was basically Batman with guns. Castiel had been rather tight lipped on his costume choice, but Dean didn't mind as long as it fit the the family theme.

Being ushered off stage, the kids all chattered happily at winning the prize as Dean smiled, helmet tucked under one arm while still donning the small domino as well much like his own. As the last well wishers walked off, Castiel sidled up next to his husband. "No one here would believe you made the kid's costumes and your own."

Dean laughed quietly. "Didn't do much with your's though."

Castiel shrugged. "Not much too it really." Turning his head to Dean's ear, Castiel whispered. "After all, it's **_only_ ** a skin tight leotard."

A shiver ran down Dean's spine as he glanced at his husband. He'd kept the Red Hood helmet on almost all through the event and Castiel hovered at his side whenever he needed something. Time and time again, Castiel was in the right place at the right time to give Dean the support he needed. But now, Dean was getting a better view of his husband's costume. It WAS rather form fitting. Like Nightwing in the comics, the costume showed off ever lean line and hugged his thick, powerful thighs and ass. Dean was snapped out of staring as Castiel pecked his cheek and whispered, "You do remember how much yoga I do, right?"

Dean's brain shorted out as Castiel sauntered away, his amazing ass in full view and yet not at the same time. He growled as he put his helmet back on and stalked after his husband. Dean was about to make a few JayDick fans very happy in a minute.


End file.
